


Каникулы в Осенних Холмах

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После падения ангелов Дин и Сэм решают немного отвлечься и берутся за дело в маленьком городке в Вермонте, в краю живописных лесистых холмов, лесорубов и …чупакабр?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каникулы в Осенних Холмах

**Author's Note:**

> Читать с полным оформлением от Drakon: http://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p196829556.htm

****

 

**1**

Темное небо прочертила падающая звезда. Сидя около заброшенной церкви в холодной грязи, Дин загадал желание.

«Пускай закончится, - молча попросил он. – Пускай всё закончится».

Рядом шевельнулся брат, хрипло выдохнул в плечо и завалился лицом вперед.

«Пускай закончится. Хоть как-нибудь».

Дин закрыл глаза. Под веками смутным потоком пронеслись события последнего года, смерти и разочарование, безнадежность и отчаяние, которые сломили бы кого угодно. Он не хотел ломаться, он хотел просто исчезнуть. Чтобы не было ни Ада, ни Рая, ни Чистилища – только пустота, в которой наконец-то получится отдохнуть.

Он открыл глаза. Его желание сбывалось: церковь лежала в руинах, «Импала» за спиной возвышалась ржавым остовом, а Сэма наконец-то перестала бить дрожь. И дышать он тоже перестал.

Всё закончилось.

\- Всё закончилось, - повторил Дин в тишине.

Небо полыхало от необыкновенно яркого звездопада.

Дин знал, что это вовсе не метеоры.

Ангелы падают.

**Ливан, Канзас**

«Ангелы падают».

Собственный голос звучал у Дина в голове даже после пробуждения. Проклятье. Он неуклюже скатился с хваленого ортопедического матраса, едва не запутавшись в одеяле, и включил свет. Сэм… Пойти проверить Сэма? Ну что с ним может случиться. Не бегать же, как мамаша к гриппующему ребенку, из-за каждого дурацкого сна. Чтобы потянуть время и не предстать в собственных глазах законченным параноиком, Дин огляделся. Комната…успокаивала. Черт, да Дин до сих пор не привык, что у него впервые за уйму лет есть собственная комната. Он с удовольствием, словно впервые, скользил взглядом по развешанному на стене оружию, нескольким книгам на полке, детской фотографии под настольной лампой и древней печатной машинке. Для фотографии надо купить рамку. А машинку выкинуть. Зачем кому-то в век компьютеров и принтеров древние печатные машинки? Или отдать брату. Пускай к себе в комнату поставит, а то она у него какая-то совсем неинтересная.

Вот теперь можно со спокойной душой идти проверять Сэма. Ну, типа, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что комната у него неинтересная и у Дина лучше. Неплохой повод, а? Если забыть, что с тех пор, как с неба метеоритным дождем посыпались ангелы, Дин пользовался этим поводом каждую ночь, а то и по два раза.

Сэм спокойно спал, конечно. Не возил слипшимися от пота патлами по подушке, не метался в жару, не пугал захлебывающимися влажными вдохами, не плевался кровью… Дин привалился к дверному косяку и потряс головой, отгоняя ненужные воспоминания. Кокон одеял на просторной, такой же, как у Дина кровати, слабо вздымался и опадал под аккомпанемент негромкого сопения. Хоть у кого-то выдалась спокойная ночка. Но тут, будто в противовес его мыслям, сопение сбилось, и Сэм зашевелился. Не так, будто снится кошмар, нет. Скорее всего, сон просто временно стал неглубоким, и сейчас Сэм сдернет с взъерошенной башки одеяло, повернется на другой бок, может, даже откроет глаза на пару секунд… Ага, и увидит брата, который уныло подпирает косяк, словно какой неумелый сталкер. Дин не стал проверять догадку – побыстрее смылся в большую комнату.

Всё нормально.

Сейчас выпить стаканчик виски и снова на боковую. И пусть кто попробует разбудить раньше десяти.

Всё хорошо.

*

Мироздание ради разнообразия вняло желанию Дина и выполнило его просьбу, хотя и несколько буквально: когда Сэм громко хлопнул его по выбившейся из-под одеяла голой ноге, часы на тумбочке показывали десять ноль одну.

– Чччего? – пробормотал Дин.

Стаканчиком ночью дело не ограничилось, поэтому спросонья в голове было мутновато. Сэм сунул ему телефонную трубку:

– Перри на связи. Тебя просит.

– Какая еще Перри? – не понял Дин. – Кэти, что ли? Скажи ей, что я попсу не слушаю.

– Боже, Дин, – закатил глаза брат. – Ты что ночью делал? Пил? Кончай нести чушь и держи телефон.

Дин взял мобильный, чуть его не выронил, чертыхнулся шепотом и хрипло со сна отозвался:

– Да?

Несколько секунд на его лице читалось искреннее недоумение. По нахмуренным бровям и жестко поджатому рту Сэм понял, что Дин тоже не в курсе, с кем разговаривает. Но скоро резкая морщина над бровями брата разгладилась, и сам он немного расслабился: откинулся на подушку и жестом потребовал что-нибудь пишущее. Сэм огляделся и подсунул ему блокнот и маркер. Разговор продолжался довольно долго, хотя Дин в нем практически не участвовал: только утвердительно хмыкал и иногда принимался черкать что-то на свободном листе. Сэм стоял около кровати и ждал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Брат вскинул на него глаза:

– Сядь, – прошипел он, прикрыв ладонью микрофон. – Маячишь тут, как унылый жираф.

Сэм умостился на краешке матраса и принялся перелистывать поднятый с пола журнал. К счастью, это оказался номер «Машины и водителя», а не «Азиатских красоток».

Наконец, Дин попрощался и кинул телефон Сэму на колени.

– Это Перри Эванс, приятель Калеба. Мы с ним даже знакомы, оказывается. Если можно так сказать.

– То есть? – Сэм хотел сбросить журнал обратно под кровать, но потом передумал и аккуратно положил его на тумбочку.

– Я довольно смутно припоминаю, – пожал плечами Дин. – По-моему, именно он вытаскивал меня за ухо из оружейного сейфа, когда мы с папой зашли в гости. Или у Калеба это было? Не помню. В общем, у него есть для нас дело. Но сначала душ и завтрак.

– Я не…

– Хочешь, – перебил Дин. – У нас еще хот-доги со вчерашнего остались, правильно? Вот я пока в душ, а ты разогрей. И себе не забудь.

Сэм фыркнул и ушел на кухню.

Дину хотелось верить, что все в порядке, правда хотелось, но он видел, что не все так радужно. Сэм чувствовал себя намного лучше, это факт, но до полного выздоровления ему еще было далеко. Хотя если вспомнить ходячий, пышущий сухим жаром полутруп и ванны со льдом… Что ж, по сравнению с недавним прошлым Сэм сейчас просто лучится здоровьем.

Небольшая охота – именно то, что им больше всего нужно.

И никаких ангелов.

*

Они сидели напротив друг друга, пили чай и жевали разогретые хот-доги.

– Хватит провожать взглядом каждый кусок, который я съедаю, – проворчал Сэм. – Я бы решил, что ты жадничаешь, если б не знал, что всё ровно наоборот. Расскажи лучше, что за дело. И этот Эванс… Его действительно зовут Перри?

– Его зовут Перегрин. Как того хоббита.

Сэм вздернул бровь, но промолчал.

– В Вермонте есть городок Уилдленд-Нук, – Дин слизнул с пальцев кетчуп и открыл блокнот. – Совсем крохотный. Большая часть мужского населения трудится на лесозаготовках. Так вот, за последние две недели на этих самых лесозаготовках погибло трое.

– Ну, – пожал плечами Сэм. – Не зря профессия лесоруба считается самой опасной.

– Но не настолько же. Перри сказал, что несчастные случаи у них бывали, без этого никуда, но трое за четырнадцать дней – это немного слишком даже для лесорубов.

– И правда.

– Не вижу энтузиазма, – подозрительно прищурился Дин. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Замечательно. Как будто заново родился.

– И снова не вижу энтузиазма. Если не хочешь, можем не ехать. Я перезвоню Перри и скажу, чтоб попросил кого-нибудь другого.

Сэм мотнул головой и отодвинул тарелку:

– Нет, Дин, поехали. Обычная охота на обычных монстров… Устроим себе каникулы.

– Надеюсь, что на обычных, – вздохнул Дин. – Перри, кстати, подозревает чупакабру.

Сэм впервые за все утро широко улыбнулся:

– Чупакабра? Нет, чувак, я определенно готов взяться за это дело. Я никогда не прощу себе, если прохлопаю самую настоящую чупакабру!

 

**2**

Миссури, Иллинойс, Индиана, Огайо, Пенсильвания, Нью-Йорк… Они ехали больше суток, и Сэм не хотел останавливаться вообще, но где-то между Кливлендом и Буффало Дин все-таки свернул к мотелю и практически силой запихнул брата сначала в кафе, потом в душ, а потом в кровать. Вода из душа текла такой тонкой струйкой, что плакать хотелось, но от долгого сидения за рулем у Дина отваливалась спина, и немного расслабиться не мешало.

 

**Уилдленд-Нук, Вермонт**

Вермонт встретил их колким от прохлады воздухом и всей палитрой осенних цветов. Дин вел машину, а Сэм высунулся, как пес, в окно и восхищался пейзажами. Дин посмеивался про себя: брат в этот момент сильно напоминал ему ньюфаундленда – волосы мотались на ветру, совсем как длинные мохнатые уши. Дорога бежала среди пологих, поросших смешанным лесом холмов, а потом из-за поворота показалась табличка «Добро пожаловать в Уилдленд-Нук. Население 195 человек».

– Неудобно им, – посочувствовал Дин. – Вот трое скопытились, придется теперь табличку переделывать. Интересно, число сразу правят или ждут, пока жмурики накопятся?

Сэм ненадолго оторвался от созерцания осенних красот – только чтобы наградить Дина взглядом «мой брат - идиот». Даже высказаться по поводу кое-чьего альтернативного юмора не потрудился.

Городок в самом деле оказался крохотным: единственная широкая улица вела между двумя рядами однотипных двухэтажных домиков – серых с темно-зелеными крышами. Перед домами раскинулись подстриженные лужайки, вдоль улицы во множестве росли деревья и кустарники. Вверху – пронзительно синее, прозрачное по-осеннему небо над пестрыми холмами, внизу – светло-серые дома и густая зелень газонов. Красивейшее место. Дин в который раз подивился, что самые жуткие вещи зачастую творятся именно в таких вот вылизанных до блеска кукольных городках.

«Импала» выехала на центральную площадь и остановилась около статуи на приземистом постаменте: могучий лесоруб под мышкой одной руки нес чуть ли не целое дерево, а другой поднимал над головой непропорционально огромный топор.

– Твои анимешки напоминает, – задумчиво проговорил Сэм. – Ну, там, где мечи в полтора человеческих роста.

– Про большие мечи это не ко мне, – похабно улыбнулся Дин. – В моих, как ты сказал, анимешках большие вовсе не мечи.

В этот момент в окно с другой стороны постучали.

Дин поджал губы и принялся опускать стекло, надеясь, что гость подошел только что, а не слушал их высокохудожественные размышления про… про мечи, хм, да.

– Винчестеры? – в машину заглянул мужчина в форме шерифа. – Сэм и Дин?

– Они самые, – несколько нервно откликнулся Дин.

Он уже давно по опыту понял, что дела, начинающиеся со знакомства с местной полицией, порой оборачиваются не так хорошо, как хотелось бы.

– Мэл Хизер, – шериф вдруг расплылся в приветливой улыбке. – Мы вас очень ждали.

Братья обменялись слегка растерянными взглядами.

– Вы, вероятно, сможете нам помочь, – воодушевленно продолжал шериф. – Давайте зайдем в «Замшелый Дуб», там и побеседуем. Я угощаю.

– Зайдем в _куда_? – шепотом переспросил Дин, когда Сэм обошел машину и они вслед за шерифом направились к длинному низкому зданию, сложенному из бревен.

Оригинально! Даже аутентично, если можно так сказать.

Сэм пожал плечами. Он не вполне понимал удивление брата: им не раз случалось есть в заведениях с куда более дурацкими названиями. Сам он мимоходом заметил, что под статуей монструозного лесоруба стоит маленькая скамеечка. Аккурат под занесенным гигантским топором. Да, чтобы отдыхать на этой лавочке, лучше вовсе отключить воображение.

В «Дубе» было темновато и накурено. И очень холодно: только что пар изо рта не шел. А еще почти пусто: лишь в дальнем углу возле бильярдного стола ошивались две подозрительные личности, которые – как профессионально отметил Дин – даже кий держали неправильно. Сыграть что ли да подзаработать? Хотя портить отношения с местными – самое распоследнее дело.

– Нэнси! – шериф махнул девушке в грязном переднике. – Три пива.

При ближайшем рассмотрении Нэнси оказалась сурового вида девицей с прищуром и разворотом плеч профессионального борца. Дин решил, что на вышибале «Дуб» явно может сэкономить. А еще, что в этой закусочной с официанткой он флиртовать не станет. Чисто ради разнообразия, естественно.

Пиво было средней паршивости, зато холодное. Дин двумя глотками выхлебал половину и выжидательно посмотрел на шерифа. Тот смотрел в кружку так, будто отыскал в пене как минимум смысл жизни.

Братья снова обменялись взглядами, потом Сэм пожал плечами и откашлялся:

– Шериф Хизер?

– Можно просто Мэл, – немедленно откликнулся шериф, будто и не медитировал над кружкой. – Вот что, ребята. Чертовщина у нас какая-то творится.

– Э… А никто, хм… не упоминал, что как раз с чертовщиной мы лучше всего и справляемся? – осторожно спросил Сэм, на всякий случай продумывая способы убедить шерифа, что высказался он исключительно в переносном смысле.

– Да, говорили…

– И что же за чертовщина? – Дина, если честно, постоянные подвисания собеседника уже начали раздражать.

Что это за шериф такой, который засыпает через каждое слово?

– Гвозди в стволах появляются. Сантиметров по двадцать.

Теперь завис Дин. Просто не мог соотнести в мыслях чертовщину, стволы и гвозди. Ах да, кстати, тут еще и чупакабра при чем-то должна быть. И правда чертовщина.

Сэм, однако, не растерялся:

– Гвозди? «Зеленые» балуют?

– Может, и «зеленые», но…

– Постойте-ка, – вмешался Дин. – Всё это очень увлекательно, но я ничего не понял. Причем тут гвозди и стволы?

– Так агрессивные защитники природы срывают лесоповал, – объяснил Сэм. – Ты представляешь, что получается, когда бензопила натыкается на толстый гвоздь?

– Рвется цепь, – подхватил шериф. – Портится инструмент, а человека запросто покалечить может.

– Ужасно, – согласился Дин. – А причем тут чертовщина?

– А притом, что гвозди в деревья никто не вбивает. Они там просто… появляются.

– Вот это номер, – проговорил Дин. – Черных спелеологов видели, знаем. А тут у нас, получается, черный лесоруб?

– И это еще не всё, – продолжал шериф. – Вы знаете, что такое «апперкот»?

– Разумеется, – ответил Сэм. – Мощный удар. В боксе, например.

– Оно-то верно, но лесорубы называют так подскок дерева.

– У вас тут еще и скачущие деревья? – изумился Дин.

– Да нет же. Когда срубленное дерево падает и его верхушка касается земли, нижняя часть может подскочить метра эдак на три вверх.

– И?

– Один наш парень, Поль, отошел предусмотрительно, но в итоге почему-то все равно подставился как раз под удар. Свидетели утверждают, что его будто туда толкнули. Хорошо так толкнули, пару-тройку метров пролетел, – шериф покачал головой и провел ребром ладони по шее. – Капут Полю.

– Понятненько, – Сэм уже успел достать блокнот и сделать пометки. – Еще случаи?

– Да так, по мелочи. Маски, например, срывает.

– Это смертельно? – удивился Дин.

– Само по себе, ясное дело, нет. Но вот представьте. С вас во время работы слетела защитная маска, в глаза, разумеется, попали опилки. Резкая боль, вы от неожиданности роняете бензопилу и…

– И совершенно внезапно становитесь кандидатом на протез, – мрачно кивнул Дин. – Да, я понял.

– А еще…

Но тут шерифа прервали невнятные пьяные вопли. Двое забулдыг, которые все это время издевались над киями и шарами, начали шумно выяснять отношения, и дело грозило обернуться безобразной дракой с применением этих самых киев

– Так, идите-ка вы отсюда, я разберусь, – шериф тяжело поднялся. – Подробности можете спросить у Слая Уилсона, нашего бригадира. Созвонимся.

Перед уходом (обстановка накалялась с каждой секундой) Дин заметил, что к своему пиву шериф Хизер даже не притронулся. Он подумал, что можно было бы быстренько осушить кружку, раз уж мужику все равно не до выпивки, но наглости не набрался.

*

– Что ты об этом думаешь?

Они возвращались к машине. Надо было найти какой-нибудь мотель (хотя «какой-нибудь» – утверждение спорное: в таком городишке мотель, скорее всего, один-единственный), связаться с Перегрином Эвансом и попросить его вывести их на бригадира местной артели лесорубов.

– Я не думаю, – сказал Дин, взбивая пыль носами ботинок. – Я представляю. Представляю чупакабру с веером двадцатисантиметровых гвоздей в пасти и кувалдой в лапах.

– М-да, – вынужден был согласиться Сэм. – Чупакабру, конечно, мало кто видел, и вопрос, видел ли вообще, но чупакабру, вбивающую гвозди в деревья…

– Короче, сейчас возьмем комнату, а потом найдем Перегрина и попробуем хоть немного во всём этом разобраться, – подытожил Дин.

На том и порешили.

 

**3**

«Какой-нибудь мотель» оказался более чем спорным утверждением: в этом городишке вообще мотеля не нашлось – ни какого-нибудь, ни единственного, ни вообще никакого.

– Нет, ты представляешь? – Дин вышел из лавочки, владелец которой его, собственно, и просветил, и присел на теплый капот. – У них, мол, туристов нет, поэтому мотель не нужен, а то, видите ли, не окупится.

– Представляю в общих чертах, – Сэм присел рядом. – Тут смотреть не на что. Разве на того Поля Баньяна-переростка и скамеечку самоубийц.

Дин глянул на него странно:

– Знаешь, Сэмми, когда найдем жилье, напомни, чтобы я тебе температуру померил, ладно?

– Дин! Да я… – Сэм рассмеялся. – Когда снова будем на площади, я тебе покажу. Я не брежу, честно.

– Ну, если нет... – Дин нырнул в салон, достал из бардачка отцовский телефон, на который звонил Перегрин, и принялся просматривать входящие.

Через несколько минут разговора (Дин ворчал, Перегрин на том конце провода, кажется, рассыпался в извинениях) ситуацию удалось устаканить. Перегрин велел братьям ехать к первому дому по четной стороне и пообещал встретить их там и лично определить к кому-нибудь на постой. Это означало, что придется снова пилить через весь город, но Уилдленд-Нук был таким крохотным, что Дин почти не жаловался.

– Не сказал бы, что не на что, – проговорил он по дороге, продолжая разговор. – Тут крутая природа: лес, горы и озеро, если верить карте, должно быть. Не все едут в отпуск ради шмоток и древних развалин.

– Видимо, любители природы предпочитают кемпинги, – пожал плечами Сэм.

– А потом их убивают чупакабры.

– Ага. Путем меткого заплевывания гвоздями.

Остаток пути они изощрялись в остроумии, придумывая наиболее вероятные способы убийства при помощи гремучего коктейля из чупакабры, гвоздей, кувалды, бензопилы и зачем-то кедровых орешков (на последнем настоял Дин). К нужному дому они подъехали аккурат на середине крайне загадочной истории, в которой бы запутался даже Дэн Браун.

Перегрин был уже пожилым, но оставался крепким и подтянутым.

– Извините, ради бога, – он поздоровался с братьями за руку и положил ладонь Дину на плечо. – Совсем умом слаб стал. Позвать позвал, а что в нашей дыре даже жить негде…

– Ничего страшного, – Дин покосился вправо и едва заметно дернул плечом. – Вы говорили, кто-то может нас пустить?

– Рут Лайт из дома напротив, – Перегрин кивнул на дом через улицу, который выглядел совершенно идентичным его собственному, разве что цветов во дворе было куда больше. – У нее недавно племянник уехал в Огайо, так что его комната свободна.

– Замечательно, – Дин дернул плечом чуть сильнее.

– О, – Перегрин слегка нахмурился и убрал руку. – Прости меня, старика, за фамильярность, сынок. Просто как вспомню, как я тебя, совсем еще мелкого, из оружейного сейфа за ухо вытаскивал, так сразу забываю, что мы почти не знакомы.

Сэм открыл было рот, но Дин метнул на него угрожающий взгляд, и брат что-то говорить передумал.

– Просто постучите в дверь, я уже предупредил Рут, – напутствовал их Перегрин. – А потом возвращайтесь на ужин, и я вам расскажу всё, что знаю.

– Ага, так значит, это все же не Калеб был, – усмехнулся Сэм, когда они переходили через улицу, направляясь к светло-желтой калитке.

– Заткнись, – велел Дин. – И не вздумай поднимать эту тему, а то у меня тоже есть… чем поделиться.

Рут Лайт оказалась типичнейшей на вид старой девой. «Только кошек не хватает», – улыбнулся про себя Сэм, а потом опустил глаза и увидел увивающуюся у ног женщины небольшую кошачью стаю. Черная, серая, черепаховая, две или три рыжие и белая – Сэм насчитал по меньшей мере штук шесть. Дин несколько секунд созерцал разномастные пушистые спины и принялся ожесточенно шмыгать носом.

– Надеюсь, вы любите кошек? – подозрительно осведомилась Рут.

– Обожаю! – с жаром отозвался Дин и чихнул с закрытым ртом.

Им досталась мансарда на втором этаже: огромное окно, деревянный пол, здоровенная продавленная кровать, крохотный диванчик, небольшой письменный стол, гигантский шкаф и стены в обоях под звездное небо и подростковых плакатах. В дверном проеме висели явно самодельные занавески из желудей и разноцветного бисера.

– Гостевая ванная слева от лестницы, – сказала Рут. – Кошек с лестницы не спускать, а то полетите сами, ясно?

– Так точно, мэм, – пробормотал Дин.

Ему представилась картина, как в первую же ночь все кошки придут ночевать к нему в кровать. Ужасное зрелище. Страшнее только чупакабра с бензопилой. Пока, впрочем, животные предпочитали оставаться в хозяйской части дома.

Раздав еще несколько мелких указаний, Рут оставила Винчестеров наедине.

– Ну… неплохо, – Сэм осторожно уселся на диванчик и оценивающе посмотрел на постер, изображающий темнокожую девушку.

Выглядела девушка так, будто утром, собираясь на работу в офис, забыла надеть юбку, а потом попала то ли под ливень, то ли под поливальную машину. Была она, во всяком случае, очень мокрой, а прозрачная от влаги блузка позволяла не только понять, что девица забыла надеть бюстгальтер, но и во всех подробностях разглядеть последствия ее забывчивости.

– Да, неплохо, – взгляд Дина тоже прикипел к постеру.

Если уж с домовладелицей не повезло, то хотя бы пища для воображения имеется.

Из окна виднелся ухоженный задний дворик, а практически сразу за светло-желтым штакетником начинался пологий склон, поросший смешанным лесом.

– И до места преступления недалеко, – добавил Сэм.

– В этой глуши из любой точки до места преступления недалеко, – сказал Дин. – Ладно, хорош на девок пялиться, Сэмми, возвращаемся к Перегрину.

– Кто бы говорил, – парировал брат, но поднялся со скрипнувшего дивана и направился к заменяющим дверь занавескам.

*

Перегрин жил с матерью, женой и двумя почти взрослыми дочерьми.

– Все никак замуж не выдам, – полушутливо пожаловался он. – В нашем захолустье ловить некого, а уезжать они пока не хотят. Я им говорю, поезжайте хоть в Берлингтон, выходите замуж и везите мужиков сюда, что-нибудь да придумаем, а они мне в ответ, мол, где родился, там и пригодился. Упрямицы.

Дин кивал, поглощая невероятно вкусный пирог с рубленым мясом. На его взгляд, жить в компании четырех женщин было очень сомнительным удовольствием, но если эти женщины умеют хорошо готовить… В таком случае не грех и потерпеть. Сэм ел с куда меньшим энтузиазмом, но, насколько Дин его знал, в мыслях с ним вполне сходился.

После ужина Перегрин выпроводил «девочек» на кухню, налил себе и братьям по полстакана виски и с довольным вздохом откинулся в кресле.

– Спасибо за ужин, еда – восторг, – искренне поблагодарил Дин. – А что у нас с чупакаброй?

– Если честно, я не уверен, что это чупакабра, – признался хозяин дома. – Я-то и чупакабр никогда не видел.

– Мы… – сообщил Дин.

«Тоже» он договорить не успел: Сэм незаметно пихнул его ногой. Чупакабр вообще никто не видел, но кто знает этих цивилов? Вдруг Перри усомнится в их охотничьей состоятельности, если узнает, что они за всю свою бурную карьеру ни разу не убили ни одну, даже самую завалященькую чупакабру.

– Но наверняка это какое-то жуткое животное. За последнее время в местной бригаде пропало три человека.

– Гвозди и апперкот, – понимающе покивал Дин.

– Что? – рассеянно переспросил Перегрин и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: – Одного обнаружили на берегу Менонга. Убило током.

– А что за Менонг? – уточнил Сэм.

– Озеро тут, в лесу, неподалеку.

– Молния? – предположил Дин. – Электрический угорь? Электрический скат?

– Гроз не было, – покачал головой Перегрин. – Электрических угрей там не водится, скатов тем более. С остальными двумя еще сложнее. От одного нашли зубной протез, по которому, собственно, и опознали, и горсточку каши. А от второго одежду и несколько мелких кусочков.

Винчестеры, чуть не выронив стаканы, лихорадочно соображали.

– Насколько мелких кусочков? – наконец, осведомился Сэм, не сразу найдя в себе мужество разузнавать, при чем тут каша.

Перегрин молча поднял руку и продемонстрировал желтоватый ноготь.

– Понятно, – Сэм прокашлялся. – Вы что-то про кашу говорили? Он с собой обед носил?

– О нет, – хрипло рассмеялся Перегрин. – Из него каша. Похоже, его каким-то образом буквально размазали, но сожрали не всё.

Братья переглянулись. Вот это номер. Чупакабра с гвоздями отдыхает.

– Хорошо, – заключил Дин. – Думаю, стоит поговорить с лесорубами.

– Знаете что, – решил Перегрин, – приходите завтра к шести к калитке. Гэз с Ричем пойдут участок размечать, перехватим их, тогда и потолкуете.

– Чудненько, – преувеличенно бодро откликнулся Дин. – К шести..?

– Утра, разумеется.

Дин немного сник. Хуже раннего подъема может быть только ночное бодрствование. Добра этого в жизни Винчестеров, увы, хватало с лихвой.

Они распрощались с Перегрином и вернулись в дом Рут и разномастной кошачьей стаи.

Ввиду завтрашнего подъема было решено немедленно ложиться спать.

– По сравнению с этим даже плюющаяся гвоздями чупакабра меркнет, – задумчиво сказал Дин, вытирая волосы, вставшие после душа торчком, и задумчиво обозревая комнату. – Со спальными местами засада. Диван подходит разве только для лилипутов, а кровать на последнем издыхании, так что с тобой я бы в нее не лег, даже если бы не знал, как ты осьминожишься по ночам.

– Осьми… чего? – Сэм фыркнул. – Ладно, если я осьминожусь, тогда ты ослишься.

– Главное, что не скопычиваюсь, – парировал Дин. – Ладно, давай все-таки попробуем лечь вместе.

– Да я и на диване могу, – отнюдь не уверенно пробормотал Сэм.

– Можешь, – пожал плечами Дин и демонстративно завалился на кровать со стороны входа. – А завтра я спрошу у твоей ноги, которая там поместится, как ей спалось.

Сэм еще некоторое время бурчал, ходил кругами, пытался – судя по звукам – пристроиться на несчастный диван. Дин уже лежал с закрытыми глазами и ухмылялся про себя. Наконец, щелкнул выключатель и кровать скрипнула под немаленьким весом. Матрас просел еще больше. Дину пришлось подвинуться к краю, чтобы не скатиться на середину. Вполне возможно, к утру он окажется либо под Сэмом, либо на полу, но лучше так, чем на природе, в палатке, в окружении вооруженных бензопилами чупакабр, распиливающих людей на мелкие, не больше пожелтевшего ногтя Перри Эванса, кусочки. Дин еще успел подивиться ходу собственных мыслей и догадаться, что засыпает, прежде чем отключился окончательно.

 

**4**

Утро пришло почему-то очень мокрое и очень жаркое. Дину даже приснилось, что он уехал охотиться в Луизиану и сидит в засаде в болоте по шею. Вода в болоте была настолько густая и горячая, что стало трудно дышать.

В конце концов, Дин с трудом вырвался в реальность и понял, в чем дело: вполне предсказуемо он скатился к середине кровати, и теперь кошмарный матрас с коварством опытной свахи прижимает их с Сэмом друг к другу. Причем Сэм – раскаленный, в испарине – оказался сверху, и вылезти из-под его бесчувственного тела было только чуть легче, чем из-под бетонной плиты.

– Сэм! – Дин извернулся и хлопнул его по лбу, проверяя заодно температуру. – Сэмми, подъем!

Температура определенно была. Возможно, небольшая, но была.

Сэм замычал, врезал Дину коленом в живот и распахнул глаза.

– Проснись и пой, – сказал ему Дин. – Ты жевал подушку и пускал на меня слюни.

– Н..чего пдбного, – пробормотал Сэм. – Скко врмени?

Дин вытащил из-под него левую руку и взглянул на часы:

– Четверть шестого. Как раз вставать пора.

– Угу… – вздохнул Сэм, приподнялся на локте и замер.

– Ну? Хватит с меня твоих мокрых нежностей, может, слезешь уже?

– Эээ, – сказал Сэм. – Доброе утро.

Дин похолодел и повернул голову. Так и есть. Ниспошли, боже, хорошую большую молнию тому, кто придумал вместо нормальной запирающейся двери вешать в проеме занавесочки из бисера. А если он уже умер, пусть в гробу перевернется. Раз эдак двести пятьдесят.

У входа стояла домовладелица.

– Доброе утро, – с каменным лицом сказала она. – Завтрак будет на столе через пятнадцать минут.

Она развернулась на каблуках и, зашуршав занавесками, скрылась из виду. Дин поднатужился и таки спихнул Сэма с себя. Брат скатился с края кровати, ловко приземлился на ноги и покачал головой:

– Про мокрые нежности это ты ляпнул зря.

*

– Надо ей объяснить, что она все не так поняла, – донесся сквозь шум душа голос Сэма.

– Надо ей объяснить, что вламываться без стука нехорошо, – Дин ожесточенно сплюнул пасту и закатил глаза. – Господи, тут даже стучаться не во что… Да мне пофиг, что она там себе подумала!

– Мне тоже. А вот вероятность того, что по городку, набитому брутальными лесорубами, про нас с тобой пойдут сомнительные слухи, меня смущает. Мало нам чупакабр с гвоздями, так еще придется следить, чтобы никто топором не тюкнул.

– У них бензопилы.

– Вермонтская резня бензопилой, – выразительно продекламировал Сэм, появляясь в дверях в полотенце и клубе пара. – Неплохо звучит, а?

– В этой семье названия фильмов переделываю я, – фыркнул Дин. – Одевайся быстрее, а то наша мисс Лайт и сюда нос сунет и снова что-нибудь не то подумает.

– О, я знаю! Помнишь книги Чака?

– Ну?

– А слэшеров?

– Э…

– Ну так вот, а вдруг она как раз из этих? Специально сунула нас в комнату с диваном, на который нормальный человек не поместится, теперь будет притворяться, будто возмущена до глубины души, а сама…

– Стоп! – Дин брызнул в него ледяной водой. – Я прощаю тебе эти бредни только потому, что у тебя температура. Еще что-нибудь подобное ляпнешь и будешь спать на коврике с кошками.

*

– Спасибо, достаточно.

Рут собственноручно накладывала им картофельное пюре, и братьям было неловко. К такому обслуживанию они не привыкли.

– Перегрин позвонил и предупредил, что вы сегодня рано уходите, – ворчливо сказала Рут. – Обычно завтрак в восемь. Я вас, таких здоровенных лосей, не прокормлю, поэтому с обедом и ужином разбирайтесь сами.

Сэму чуть кусок не в то горло не пошел. Честное слово, чем такое гостеприимство, лучше уж никакого.

Впрочем, завтрак был неплох. Уж точно приличнее, чем в половине – как минимум – забегаловок, где обычно столовались Винчестеры.

– На центральной площади есть закусочная, «Дух Орхидеи», – смилостивилась Рут. – Работает с полудня до восьми, так что можете есть там.

– Уж получше «Замшелого Дуба», а? – прыснул Дин.

Женщина посмотрела на него, приподняв бровь:

– Вы здесь раньше были?

– Нет.

– А откуда вы знаете про «Замшелый Дуб»?

– Вчера днем там с шерифом пиво пили, – пожал плечами Дин.

– Шутник, – Рут растянула тонкие губы в улыбке. – А в Ноевом Ковчеге вы пиво не пили?

– Нет, – проворчал Дин. – Старина Ной был трезвенником.

*

Солнце еще не взошло, но погода обещала быть чудесной. Светало. Воздух был холодным и очень прозрачным, над холмами стоял туман.

«Импала» блестела от влаги. Дин открыл багажник и недовольно посмотрел внутрь.

– Придется оружие оставить здесь, потому что сочетание беспардонности мисс Лайт и отсутствия двери взрывоопасно, – проворчал он. – Сейчас с собой будем что-нибудь брать или потом вернемся?

– Вернемся, – решил Сэм. – Все равно пока непонятно, на кого охотиться. Не то на чупакабру, не то на электрических угрей…

– Не то на «зеленых», – добавил Дин.

В общем, они вооружились только пистолетами, решив разобраться с арсеналом после разговора с лесорубами.

В лесу было прохладно и мокро. Штанины тут же вымокли от росы чуть ли не до колена. Братья поеживались, мечтая о плащах-дождевиках и резиновых сапогах. Перегрин познакомил их с бригадиром и инспектором безопасности, которые на первый взгляд казались чуть ли не близнецами, хотя явно родственниками не были: оба высоченные – ростом с Сэма, широкоплечие, с длинными худыми лицами и очень короткими стрижками.

– Это Дин и Сэм, охотники, – Перегрин незаметно подмигнул братьям. – Гэри Уилсон, начальник нашей бригады. Ричард Грин, инспектор безопасности.

– Охотники это хорошо, – прогудел, словно в бочку, бригадир. – Надеюсь, вы надерете зад той твари, которая жрет наших ребят.

– Еще бы, – пообещал Дин. – Мистер Уилсон…

– Гэри и на ты. Можно Гэз.

– Гэз, – Дин сморщил лоб. – Странно… Мне будто кто-то говорил, что тебя по-другому зовут.

– Передай этому «кому-то», приятель, что склероз – болезнь замечательная: ничего не болит, и каждый день что-то новое.

Дин хмыкнул:

– Ладно, передам. Как только вспомню, кто это сказал.

Все разразились хохотом.

Перегрин вернулся в город, а братья вместе с Гэри и Ричардом начали обходить участок. Бригадир и инспектор помечали деревья разноцветными лентами. Таким образом, Винчестеры узнали, что предназначенные для спила деревья перевязывают красными ленточками, белые означают, что здесь будут работать высотники, а желто-синие – что нужно срубить ветви, чтобы прошла машина.

– А кроме, хм, нападений зверей у вас тут ничего странного не происходит? – прощупывал почву Дин.

Гэри почесал затылок, отчего заскрипели короткие жесткие волосы, и решительно ответил, как отрубил:

– Нет.

– Поняяятно, – протянул Дин. – А что произошло с Полем?

– А черт его знает.

– Думаешь, он сам подставился? – вступил в разговор Сэм.

– Я ничего не думаю, потому что у нас в бригаде нет и на моей памяти не было никакого Поля, – прозвучал неожиданный ответ.

Дин так опешил, что переспросил:

– Точно?

Гэри фыркнул длинно, как отгоняющая мух лошадь:

– Я своих парней всех знаю и, в отличие от «кого-то» и тебя, склерозом не страдаю.

– Видно, страдает шериф, – еле слышно пробормотал Сэм. – И не факт, что склерозом.

Но Гэри его всё равно услышал, хотя и частично.

– Да, поболтайте с шерифом, – подхватил он. – Это он пропавшими людьми занимается.

Винчестеры честно закончили обход, но ничего полезного не выяснили. Бригадир знал не больше, чем Перегрин, только добавил, что убитого электричеством уже похоронили, а скудные останки остальных двоих отправили на экспертизу в соседний, более крупный городок. В местном морге, таким образом, ловить было нечего. Что касается Ричарда, инспектора безопасности, то за все время он ни разу внятно не открыл рот, отделываясь «угу» и «не-а».

Солнце поднялось выше, и сразу стало гораздо теплее. Оставшиеся капли росы сверкали, как хрусталь, на поросль под ногами ложились солнечные зайчики, а листья пестрели всеми возможными оттенками оранжевого и красного. В отдалении уже вовсю выли бензопилы.

Дин взглянул на часы: начало девятого.

– Пойдем колоть шерифа, – сказал он Сэму. – Чует мое сердце, навешал он нам лапши на уши.

*

Шериф был не тот. Братья смогли только переглянуться и подобрать упавшие челюсти. Ну не двое же здесь посменно работают.

– Шериф Хизер? – на всякий случай уточнил Дин.

– Он самый, – на них с любопытством смотрел человек, чем-то неуловимо напоминающий их знакомого, но гораздо моложе и красивый почти по-женски. – Чем обязан?

– Вы точно шериф? – не успокаивался Дин.

Шериф ухмыльнулся и показал ему значок:

– Я сижу в офисе шерифа, в форме шерифа, занимаюсь работой шерифа и демонстрирую вам значок шерифа. Осмелюсь предположить, да, с большой вероятностью я именно шериф. А кто вы?

– Мы… охотники, – Сэм быстро улыбнулся. – Извините моего брата. Он…э…не выспался. Перегрин Эванс сказал, что у вас тут завелось какое-то опасное животное, и мы решили предложить свою помощь.

Упрашивать шерифа долго не пришлось.

– Что ж, попытайте счастья, – сказал он. – Если получится, возможно, я даже попытаюсь выбить у Джейкоба какое-нибудь вознаграждение.

– Джейкоба?

– Джейкоб Петерсон, наш мэр, – объяснил шериф Хизер. – Он, правда, скуповат, так что ничего не обещаю. Тем более, вы добровольцы.

– Главное для нас – спасти людей, – отозвался Дин.

– Похвально, – одобрительно кивнул шериф. – Чрезвычайно похвально. И как же зовут наших будущих героев?

– Гинн, – быстро сказал Дин. – Дин и Сэм. А вас, мистер Хизер?

– Кейд. Но если вам не сложно, я предпочитаю по фамилии.

– Да без проблем, – вскинул руки Дин. – У меня только один последний вопрос. У вас тут однофамильцев нет?

– Ну… – шериф непонимающе сморщил высокий лоб. – Жена и дочь, разумеется, носят мою фамилию, но…

– А мужчины? – перебил Дин. – Мэл Хизер. Не знаете такого?

Глубокая складка между бровями шерифа разгладилась, а вот глаза, напротив, почему-то сделались очень печальными. Он молча открыл ящик стола и достал оттуда фотографию. С фото на Винчестеров сурово смотрел тот самый мужчина, с которым они разговаривали в «Замшелом Дубе».

– Это мой отец, – сказал шериф. – Он погиб десять лет назад.

*

– Да тут форменная чертовщина творится.

Винчестеры сидели на той самой скамейке, над которой лесоруб занес свой гигантский топор. Статуя с площади никуда не делась, чего нельзя было сказать о «Замшелом Дубе». На месте унылого бревенчатого здания стояла маленькая беленая закусочная с полосатым тентом над входной дверью и полудесятком столиков под такими же полосатыми зонтиками. На вывеске был изображен белый, странной формы цветок и белыми же каллиграфическими буквами на фиолетовом фоне значилось: «Дух Орхидеи». Официантку – она же хозяйка заведения – тоже звали Нэнси, но боевую Нэнси из «Дуба» она напоминала разве что именем. Именно от нее Винчестеры узнали все подробности.

Десять лет назад шерифом в Уилдленд-Нуке действительно был Мэл Хизер. Он погиб, пытаясь разнять пьяную стычку: у кого-то из двух подравшихся забулдыг при себе оказался самопал. Еще через день занялся пламенем «Замшелый Дуб» и работавшая там единственная официантка сгорела заживо.

– Приехали за чупакаброй, а тут полный набор да еще мстительный дух в придачу, – Сэм потряс головой. – Если он, конечно, мстительный. Надо проверить, не пропадали ли тут люди за последние десять лет, если не считать наших лесорубов.

Три часа, проведенные в библиотеке, не прошли даром. Винчестеры отодвинули в сторону последние запыленные подшивки газет, посмотрели друг на друга и синхронно покачали головами.

Двенадцать человек за десять лет. Все не местные. Причины смерти абсолютно разные – от внезапной остановки сердца до воздействия высоких температур неясного происхождения. Трупы находили в разных местах, но всегда в окрестностях Лесоруба (так из-за статуи иногда называли всю площадь).

– Высокие температуры? Серьезно? – Сэм едва удержался, чтобы не хлопнуть на выходе дверью. – И чего же это твой Перегрин не удосужился сообщить нам, что тут приезжие дохнут, как мухи?

– А я знаю? – прошипел Дин. – Он такой же мой, как и твой. Наверное, потому, что они приезжие. Чужих не жалко. А вот как свои помирать начали, живо встрепенулся.

– Думаешь, эти смерти связаны? – поинтересовался Сэм. – Старина Мэл не дождался гостей и принялся со скуки своих мочить?

– Не думаю. Картина совершенно не та. Лесорубов-то в лесу находили, да еще и в каком-то совершенно непотребном виде. Вряд ли шериф пересмотрелся на том свете «Ганнибала» и решил соригинальничать.

Дин уже собирался тронуть Детку, когда у него зазвонил телефон. Номер не определился.

– Алло, – лицо у Дина вытянулось, он пару раз открыл-закрыл рот, но потом взял себя в руки, и, когда заговорил, его голос звучал совершенно обыденно. – Ну разумеется, узнал, – он выразительно посмотрел на брата и одними губами проговорил: «Мэл». – Ага. В восемь. В «Дубе». Разумеется. До встречи.

– Покойный шериф? – спросил Сэм.

– Ага. Позвонил, как и обещал.

– Особенно если учесть, что номерами мы не обменивались… – вздохнул Сэм.

Дин развернулся вокруг статуи и поехал к их временному дому.

– Знаешь, Сэмми, у меня деловое предложение. Давай смотаемся из этого Саммерсайла, пока они нас не сожгли. Пусть сами со своими лесорубами разбираются.

– Считаешь, что они нас специально заманили?

– Не факт. Хотя… – Дин резко нажал на тормоз. – Слушай. А вдруг и вправду заманили? Трупов-то мы не видели, сплошные россказни. Придумали, небось, убийства попричудливее, подговорили Перри – и на тебе, Мэл, Дина, на тебе Сэма, кушай на здоровье. А он им за это… ну не знаю. Урожай охраняет.

– Скорее лес растит с учетом местной специфики.

– Да какая разница?

– Может, и заманили, – вынужден был согласиться Сэм. – Но Дин…

– Да-да, я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь.

– Именно. Нам все равно надо разобраться с Мэлом. Если уедем, люди и дальше будут гибнуть.

– Узнаю младшего братишку, – пробормотал Дин, но артачиться не стал. – Призрак так призрак. Каникулы у нас, в конце концов, или где.

*

Они заехали на местное кладбище и легко нашли могилу Мэла Хизера. Прежде чем разбираться с телом, следовало, ясное дело, дождаться темноты. Дым будет виден отлично, а Кейду едва ли понравится, что заезжие охотники решили походя сжечь его папеньку. Если же их подозрения не пустая паранойя и Мэлу в самом деле приносят жертвы за какие-то благодеяния для города, то его смерть… хм, вторая смерть не понравится вообще никому. Темнеет в это время года около восьми, а это значит, оба свидания с покойным шерифом накладываются друг на друга. Дин предложил разделиться.

– Я пойду на свиданку с шерифом и постараюсь его отвлечь, а ты сожжешь труп, – сказал он не оставляющим места для возражений тоном.

Сэм, не будь он Сэмом, все равно попытался возразить:

– Но это опасно.

– Именно поэтому. Ты еще не выздоровел окончательно, так что не спорь со мной.

– Я здоров.

– Ага. Как бык. С температурой.

– Боже, Дин. Ну с каких пор мы обращаем внимание на температуру?

– С тех самых, как она кое у кого за сорок зашкаливала.

– Но сейчас-то она не сорок. Наверное, и тридцати восьми нет.

– Вот когда будет нормальная, тогда и поговорим, – отрезал Дин и плюхнулся на кровать, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Матрас душераздирающе скрипнул, и из-под кровати с воплем вылетела рыжая кошка.

– Проклятье! – Дин подскочил и яростно уставился на хохочущего брата. – Мелкая тварь! Я чуть в штаны не наложил!

– Ага, помню-помню, – выговорил Сэм. – Самое страшное животное, да, человек-фонарик?

– Заткнись! – велел Дин. – Так и знал, что эти чертовы кошки…

– Молодые люди! – донесся с первого этажа голос, ничуть не уступающий в мелодичности ни матрасу, ни кошке. – Это вы обидели Сиси?

– Нет! – проорал Дин и скатился с кровати.

И – ясное дело – наступил прямо на хвост другой кошке, белой, которой еще пять минут назад здесь явно не было. Та тоже взвыла дурным голосом и ускакала. Только занавески всколыхнулись.

Сэм заливался так, что даже говорить не мог. Но смеяться ему осталось недолго: ровно до прихода Рут.

– И Бонни вы тоже не обижали? – угрожающе осведомилась она.

Дин бросил на нее яростный взгляд и очень вежливо ответил, что нет, Бонни не обижали, ровно как и Клайда. Однако домовладелица все равно прочитала им десятиминутную лекцию о правилах проживания на одной территории с семью кошками, завершив выступление гениальным пассажем насчет того, что в этом доме у каждой кошки прав в три раза больше, чем у обоих Винчестеров вместе взятых. Под конец даже Сэму уже стало не до веселья, а Дин и вовсе кипел праведным гневом. Но делать было нечего: не в лесу же ночевать, честное слово.

– Это все из-за недотраха, – убежденно сказал Дин, когда Рут удалилась на безопасное расстояние.

– Хочешь ее спасти? – подмигнул брат.

– Чур меня! – возмутился Дин. – Предлагаю пойти перекусить и до встречи с нашим мертвым другом побродить по лесу. Найдем это их озеро, посмотрим, что там да как.

– Ты просто не хочешь наступить на хвост третьей кошке, – подколол Сэм.

– Возможно, – не стал юлить брат. – Заткнись.

 

**5**

Народу в «Духе Орхидеи» было не густо, но – в отличие от пресловутого «Дуба» – здесь было тепло, пиво заслуживало всяческих похвал, а за двумя бильярдными столами, несмотря на вроде бы неподходящее время суток, шла довольно оживленная игра. Дин бы с удовольствием присоединился, но работа есть работа.

Сэм ел мало, и Дин поглядывал на него с тревогой.

– Заказать еще картошки? – предложил он.

– Нет, я сыт, – Сэм отодвинул недоеденную порцию.

– Выпил что-нибудь от жара? – Дин потянулся к его лбу.

– Старик! – брат отшатнулся. – А с ложечки меня покормить не хочешь? Давай еще всех посетителей позовем, пусть аплодируют, когда паровозик в ротик заедет.

– Ладно тебе. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты свалился в тобой же раскопанную могилу.

– Я в порядке, Дин, – Сэм жестом потребовал у Нэнси счет. – Разберемся с Мэлом, пороюсь в аптечке.

Сверяясь с позаимствованным у Нэнси планом города и окрестностей, братья по хорошо вытоптанной тропе добрались до большого лесного озера, темного и неподвижного, как зеркало. Трава подступала почти к самой воде, но все-таки еще оставалась узкая песчаная полоска, и на ней, как по заказу, четко отпечатался след.

Правда, не сказать, что это Винчестерам сильно помогло.

– Собачий? – предположил Дин, пожав плечами. – Хотя, пальцы, вроде, узко стоят. Лисий, может? В Вермонте лисы водятся?

– Большеват для лисьего, – возразил Сэм.

– Гигантская электрическая лиса? – веселился Дин. – А нет, знаю. Гигантская электрическая белка.

Но веселье весельем, а ничего подозрительного, кроме неопознанного следа, обнаружить в этот раз не удалось. Винчестеры без толку шатались по лесу до темноты, потом вернулись к «Импале» за всем необходимым и отправились на кладбище. Там они некоторое время работали лопатами по очереди, а когда стукнуло без четверти восемь и копать осталось совсем немного, разделились.

*

Дин вздохнул, поежился и выдул облачко пара. На площади горело ровно два фонаря, статуя лесоруба выглядела смутно угрожающей черной громадой, а несуразно здоровенный топор подозрительно подрагивал. Последнее, впрочем, Дин с легкой душой списал на обман зрения. Там, где днем стояла беленькая веселая закусочная, снова темнело длинное мрачное здание.

Дин огляделся. Сейчас же не ночь, всего восемь часов, хоть и темно. Интересно, а если сюда забредет случайная парочка, нацелившись на романтичное свидание около статуи, они увидят то же, что и Дин, или это специально для него?

Вместо двери чернел обугленный проем. «Атмосферненько», – подумал Дин, шагнул внутрь и попал на пепелище.

– Эй! – он сжал под полой куртки железный ломик, стал в пятно света и огляделся. – Шериф? Звали?

Один из работающих фонарей возвышался над «Дубом», поэтому сквозь большой разлом в крыше внутрь проникало достаточно света, чтобы не возникало необходимости в приборе ночного видения. Под ногами хрустели припорошенные пеплом мелкие обломки, стены обуглились, хотя огонь не успел проесть толстые бревна. На месте бара кое-где поблескивали закопченные бутылки, но от барной стойки и столиков ничего не осталось.

Дин не стал брать с собой заряженный солью дробовик, чтобы не спугнуть шерифа раньше времени. Главное, просто отмахаться и не дать призраку себя угробить прежде, чем Сэм доберется до тела.

– Выпьешь?

Он резко повернулся. За несуществующей уже барной стойкой стояла Нэнси. В смысле, разумеется, не та Нэнси, которая днем рассказала братьям историю «Замшелого Дуба» и гибели шерифа Хизера.

– Два пива, пожалуйста, – Дин крепче сжал ломик и напрягся. – Хотя не обессудь, пиво у вас паршивое. Вторую кружку шерифу. Кстати, сам-то он где? Пригласил и не пришел? Невежливо.

Нэнси не сдвинулась с места. Не удивительно: ни кружек, ни пива в пределах видимости не наблюдалось.

– Дин Винчестер, – воздух перед Дином дрогнул, и покойный шериф Хизер появился в каком-нибудь полуметре от него. – Пришел-таки.

Дин с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не выхватить оружие. Шериф пока не нападает, и лучше поддерживать видимость мирных отношений так долго, как только получится.

– Я же обещал, – улыбнулся Дин, понадеявшись, что получилась именно улыбка, а не напряженный оскал. – Хочешь рассказать что-нибудь новенькое про гвозди и апперкот, Мэл?

Шериф Хизер рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и на момент Дин увидел, что у него кровоподтек на пол-лица, не хватает нескольких зубов, а под подбородком небольшая темная дырочка. Когда он опустил голову, то снова стал выглядеть совершенно нормально.

– Сядем? – предложил шериф. – Извини, здесь сегодня не прибрано, Нэнси поленилась.

– Ее можно понять.

Разумеется, сгорая живьем, об уборке обычно не думают. Но этого Дин вслух уже не сказал.

Садиться тоже было некуда. Шериф уселся на возникший из ниоткуда стул (такие тут вчера стояли, Дин помнил), а Дину оставалось разве что плюхнуться в кучку пепла.

– Я постою, – отозвался он.

Шериф пил пиво, разглядывал Дина и многословно и обстоятельно рассказывал про обнаглевших «зеленых», гвозди в стволах и разные опасности, на которые горазды спиленные деревья. А Дин переминался с ноги на ногу и нервничал: ему казалось, что прошло уже по меньшей мере полчаса. Сэм там что, заснул, что ли? А еще он не понимал, почему медлит сам шериф. Можно подумать, он решил тянуть время так же, как и Дин. Забалтывает? Усыпляет внимание?

– Ходят слухи, кое-кто уронил с небес ангелов, – внезапно сказал шериф.

Дин немного опешил от такой резкой смены темы. Тем более, твердо убедив себя, что у них каникулы, про ангелов он лишний раз старался не думать.

– А ты-то уж к ангелам причем? – резко спросил он.

– Ну, – шериф отставил кружку в сторону, и она, вместо того, чтобы упасть, растаяла в воздухе. – Ты ведь заметил, что я немножко неживой?

– Дырка от пули в подбородке как бы на это намекает, – фыркнул Дин.

– Это был кусок гвоздя, – поморщился шериф. – Чего только в самопалы не пихают. Мне, впрочем, от этого не....

– Так причем тут ангелы? – перебил Дин.

– Да в общем, ни при чем, – пожал плечами призрак. – Я просто время тяну. Пока твой брат…

В желудок с размаху опустилась здоровенная ледяная глыба. В глазах потемнело. Или это просто свет мигнул?

– Сэм? – выговорил Дин. – Что с ним, урод?

Свет замигал совершенно явственно. Одновременно раздалось странное потрескивание, пар изо рта больше не шел, а температура в помещении стала быстро повышаться.

– Меня тут еще не скоро забудут, – теперь шериф принял облик того, кем был на самом деле: мертвеца. – Ну и Нэнси, в общем, тоже. Хотя сейчас она просто декорация, прилагается к нашему доброму старому «Дубу».

Дин глянул краем глаза на официантку и поморщился. Выглядела она… В общем, именно так, как должен выглядеть неслабо обгоревший труп.

– Но кого все почему-то очень быстро забыли, так это бедняжку Полли, – преувеличенно горько вздохнул призрак. – А ведь ей было всего шесть…

Вокруг взметнулось и весело затрещало пламя.

*

Как бы Сэм ни уверял брата, что он в полном порядке, но выдохся чересчур быстро. Еще крышка гроба не показалась, а лопата уже весила, создавалось ощущение, тонны три. Сэм запыхался, пот катил с него градом, и рукоять лопаты скользила в ладонях. Но надо было спешить: едва ли Дин сможет долго заговаривать зубы призраку.

Наконец, под слоем земли лезвие наткнулось на твердое. Сэм спрыгнул в могилу, выломал крышку и быстро поднялся, морща нос. Они с Дином уже давным-давно перестали чувствовать тошноту при взгляде на всякие мерзости, но оставаться безразличными при виде трупов не первой свежести все еще не получалось. Может, к выходу на пенсию…

Усмехнувшись собственной шутке, Сэм густо посыпал останки солью, побрызгал бензином, а потом с трудом выкарабкался из могилы и достал зажигалку.

В этот момент краем глаза он разглядел какое-то движение в стороне. По траве прокатилось что-то темное. Собака? Койот?

*

– Полли нам подкинула какая-то шлюшка из приезжих, – продолжал шериф так спокойно, будто вокруг и не завывало пламя. – Оставила за столиком и вышла типа на минутку. Больше мы девицу не видели. Нэнси приютила малявку и брала с собой на работу. Так она тут и сидела в уголочке, как зверек.

Дым ел глаза, и слезы катились градом. Стало очень жарко. Огонь пока не подступал ближе, однако от жара уже потрескивали волосы, но дым был хуже всего.

– Наши ее почему-то невзлюбили, обращали внимания не больше, чем на собачку. Ее похоронили где-то на кладбище, но там даже могилы не видно, просто холмик. А я ее любил. И она ко мне сильно привязалась, хоть и прошел месяц от силы, даже папой начала называть, представляешь? Она, конечно, соображает не очень быстро, но… Как думаешь, Дин, она будет просто сидеть и смотреть, как твой братишка пытается сжечь мое тело?

С этими словами шериф исчез, а когда снова возник, то уже почти вплотную. В его тусклых глазах отражалось пламя.

– Причиной твоей смерти запишут асфиксию в результате вдыхания дыма, – с ухмылкой пообещал он. – Не очень понятно, правда, откуда взялся дым, ну да они привычные.

Дин не стал подбирать эффектного ответа, а молча взмахнул ломиком, рассекая взвывшего призрака надвое.

*

Когда существо бросилось на него, Сэм машинально отпихнул маленькое тело ногой, уронил зажигалку и подхватил с кучи земли фонарик. Луна светила чересчур слабо, чтобы разглядеть, что это такое на него накинулось.

Луч света упал на тощую фигурку, которую Сэм в первую секунду принял за обезьянку. Но в следующую секунду он понял, что это… ребенок?

Ребенок зарябил, как плохо настроенное изображение в телевизоре.

Еще один призрак?

– Уйди! – визг резанул по ушам. – Не смей трогать папочку!

Фонарик был выпачкан в земле, но для брезгливости время было неподходящее. Сэм без колебаний сунул его в рот и схватил заряженный солью дробовик.

Девчонка вдруг исчезла, и не успел Сэм повернуться, как на плечах повисло легкое тело, а в горле словно комок встал. Сэм выронил изо рта фонарик и натужно закашлялся. Посторонний предмет будто увеличился в размерах, перекрывая дыхание, и кашель не сдвинул его ни на сантиметр. Задыхаясь, Сэм схватился за шею, расцарапывая кожу ногтями.

– Стой! – раздался резкий голос. – Не шевелись!

Сэм не узнал голос, но машинально послушался. Грянул выстрел.

*

Шериф появился практически мгновенно, уже с другой стороны. Нэнси не вмешивалась, безучастно наблюдая за происходящим, но ее помощь и не требовалась: ломик нагрелся в руках, а Дин начал задыхаться от густого едкого дыма.

– Я, пожалуй, даже дразнить тебя больше не буду, – шериф снова исчез и появился поодаль, ухмыляясь и выставляя напоказ обломки зубов. – Постою в сторонке и посмотрю.

– Сука, – прохрипел Дин, роняя оружие.

Ноги ослабели, и он свалился на пол. Здесь, по крайней мере, дыма было чуть меньше. Глаза резало, будто в них сыпанули песком, и очень хотелось зажмуриться. Хотя бы на минуточку. Дин не выдержал и поддался искушению.

Шериф над ним расхохотался, но тут его смех внезапно оборвался.

Стыдно сказать, но даже тогда Дин разлепил веки не сразу. Он лежал на асфальте, на спине, хватая ртом блаженно чистый воздух. Над головой черной тенью нависал топор Лесоруба, а еще выше раскинулось звездное небо.

*

Сэм жадно дышал. Было так хорошо, что он не сразу понял, что спина не просто горит, а ее будто напалмом облили. Из могилы выглядывали танцующие язычки пламени.

Перед носом появились грязные ботинки.

– Сынок, ты как?

– Придется неделю спать на животе, но жить буду, – Сэм уже понял, кто его неизвестный спаситель. – Спасибо, мистер Эванс.

– Есть еще порох в пороховницах, – вздохнул Перегрин. – Я видел из окна, как вы с лопатами потянулись на погост, сидел-сидел, думал-думал, ну и решил по старой памяти… Вовремя подоспел. Эта мелкая штука так прилипла к твой спине, что пришлось стрелять почти в упор. Тебе надо срочно в ванну, вымочить соль.

Куртка, наверняка, в лохмотья. Сэм подавил желание перевернуться на спину и прижаться к холодной траве, но прекрасно понимал, что идея не лучшая.

Зазвонил телефон.

– Да? – проговорил Сэм, со стоном извернувшись и выудив из кармана сотовый. – Да, Дин. В порядке.

Перед тем, как с помощью Перегрина подняться на ноги, он подобрал с земли скользкий от слюны и налипшей грязи маленький радужный алебастровый шарик.

 

**6**

Еще не открыв глаза, Дин уже догадался, что за мокрая неподъемная тяжесть на него навалилась.

– Сээээм, – угрожающе пробормотал он. – Слезь с меня.

Тяжесть забормотала и приподнялась. Дину на щеку что-то капнуло.

– Фу, гадость, – он вытер влагу и открыл глаза. – Сэм, ты напускал на меня…

По ладони было размазано алое.

– Сэм! – уже совсем другим голосом позвал Дин обрушившегося в сторонке брата. – Сэмми, очнись.

Сэм застонал и повернулся к нему блестящим от пота лицом. Из левой ноздри тянулась узенькая темная струйка.

– Сэмми, – Дин окликнул его еще раз и потряс за плечо.

– Ангелы, – распахнув глаза, отчетливо произнес Сэм. – Ангелы.

Дин поначалу думал, что он проснулся, но осмысленности в глазах брата не было, на Дине они не фокусировались. Дин, тщательно глядя под ноги в поисках кошек, сходил в ванную за водой, покрошил туда таблетки и поднес чашку к губам брата. Тот жадно выпил, кажется, даже не просыпаясь. Около часа Дин следил за ним, а потом, когда лицо Сэма побледнело и перестало пылать, снова лег.

Винчестеры честно намеревались дрыхнуть, сколько влезет, наплевав на Рут и ее завтрак. Вчера после всего пережитого пришлось еще искать и раскапывать маленькую могилку Полли, а найти ее было отнюдь не так просто, как последнее пристанище шерифа Хизера.

Перед тем, как заново забросать могилу землей, Сэм кинул туда алебастровый шарик. Вернул девочке игрушку, которой она его чуть не убила.

Однако без четверти восемь позвонил Перегрин.

– Угу? – сонно сказал Дин. – Что?

Оказалось, всего около часа назад погиб еще один человек. Мертвого явно перетаскивали, на груди остался след электрического ожога, а на руке виднелись следы зубов.

– Не трогайте тело! – приказал Дин.

Сэм выглядел неважно, ходил неестественно прямо и то и дело морщился. Температура у него, тем не менее, упала.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Дин за завтраком.

Домовладелица в этот раз сама не ела (или поела раньше) и оставила их одних. Кошки уселись под столом пестрым рядком и громко орали, пока Сэм не пугнул их, наперед выглянув в окно и убедившись, что ярко-желтый дождевик Рут мелькает во дворе.

Да, именно дождевик. Погода редко испортилась, накрапывал дождь, холмы окутал туман, и они выглядели совершенно не такими нарядными и приветливыми, как раньше.

– Нормально, – Сэм захрустел хлопьями. – А что?

– Ну, вчера ты получил заряд соли почти в упор, а еще у тебя ночью кровь из носа шла и ты бредил.

– О.

– У, – передразнил Дин. – Точно нормально?

– Да, мамочка.

Расправившись с завтраком, они отправились на берег Менонга. Дин, вызывая скептические взгляды брата, норовил убедить его, что это хитрая ловушка и жители Уилдленд-Нука, потеряв своего родового призрака, теперь попытаются скормить их какому-нибудь водяному божеству. Сэм так и не понял, всерьез он или шутит. Понимая, что на этот раз им могут встретиться отнюдь не признаки, они вооружились иначе: Дин взял тонкую охотничью винтовку, а Сэм не изменил любимому пистолету.

Труп оказался самым натуральным и именно с описанными повреждениями. Одежда на груди оказалась прожжена, рукав разорван в лохмотья, а под ними остались отпечатки несомненно звериных зубов.

– Похоже на собачьи, – шериф Хизер-младший растерянно поскреб затылок. – Хотя…

– Тело трогали?

– Пока нет.

– Тогда не нужно его убирать, – решил Дин. – Сядем в засаду. Вдруг зверь вернется.

Взгляд Хизера ясно показывал, что именно он думает об охотниках, использующих в качестве наживки человеческий труп, но все-таки желание избавиться от странного хищника пересилило, и шериф согласился.

Братья устроились за мокрыми кустами. Было холодно, дождь то ослабевал, то усиливался. Сэм в очередной раз отряхнулся и пробормотал что-то нелицеприятное.

– Посмотри на это с другой стороны, – посоветовал Дин. – Дождь смоет следы и запах, так что зверюгу не отпугнем.

Сэм скептически фыркнул.

– А еще можешь раздеться до пояса, – ухмыляясь, предложил Дин. – Ты же вчера не простоял час под душем, вот и спину заодно промоешь.

Сэм пихнул его в бок, потому что именно столько он вчера под душем и простоял. Предоставь незабвенная мисс Лайт в их распоряжение ванну, он бы там ночевать остался.

Прошло несколько часов. Они промокли насквозь и закоченели окончательно. Сэм ворочался и плотно сжимал побелевшие губы, яростно косясь в ответ на встревоженные взгляды брата. Даже Дин несколько подрастерял оптимизм, и мысли о вероятной пневмонии посещали его всё чаще.

Было тихо, если не считать шелеста дождя по мокрой листве и поверхности воды. А потом относительную тишину нарушило странное пощелкивание. Довольно громкое, оно доносилось слева, из-за зарослей высокого кустарника, и с места его источник, кажется, не двигался.

– Пошли, – Сэм с трудом поднялся и вытащил пистолет.

Когда братья осторожно выглянули из-за кустов, то ничего не увидели, потому что сразу за зарослями обнаружился небольшой обрыв. Винчестеры приблизились было к краю, но то, что казалось вполне твердой землей, вдруг разом поехало вниз, и братья, как на сноуборде, скатились чуть ли не к лапам престраннейшего существа.

– Я же говорил, – прошептал Дин. – Электрическая белка.

– Пикачу-переросток? – вопросительно пробормотал Сэм. – Скорее, электрический кролик.

Зверь сидел на прибрежных камнях и скалился на них окровавленной пастью. Рядом с ним трепетала крупная надкусанная рыба. Тварь была размером с большую собаку, рыжеватая и с длинным пушистым хвостом, который она держала в самом деле, как беличий, но в остальном действительно напоминала кролика. Кончики длинных ушей и хвоста украшали блестящие, твердые на вид шары.

– И что это за фигня?

В этот самый момент между шарами на ушах прошла ярко-голубая дуга, как на шокере.

– И впрямь… электрический, – ошарашенно пробормотал Сэм.

Они невольно попятились. Зверюга заклекотала и одним прыжком оказалась совсем рядом. Нервы у Сэма не выдержали, он вскинул пистолет и выстрелил. Пуля вонзилась животному в грудь, отбросила на шаг. Тварь пронзительно взвизгнула, подняла хвост и…

– О нет, – только и успел выговорить Дин.

Шар на хвосте окутался голубым сиянием. Зверюга изогнула хвост и ткнула им в мокрую землю. Разряд прошел идеально: оглушенные Винчестеры грохнулись на землю. Но Сэм успел выстрелить еще раз, и к тому времени, как они очухались и поднялись на подрагивающие ноги, тварь лежала на боку и уже не двигалась.

– Ничего себе… дефибрилляция, – проговорил Сэм. – Такого не бывает.

– Как знать, – философски рассудил Дин. – Может, у них тут где-нибудь сидит местный доктор Моро и клепает мутантов.

Как бы то ни было, они с триумфом отправились в город. Дин предварительно сфотографировал убитого зверя на телефон, пробормотав что-то про редакцию и гонорар.

– Идите принимайте работу, – доложил он, зайдя в офис шерифа, где обнаружился Перегрин Эванс и еще несколько мужчин. – Вас терроризировал Пикачу.

Мужчины уставились на Дина, как на сумасшедшего.

– Э, там в самом деле очень странный зверь, – поспешно вмешался Сэм, пока брат, войдя в раж, не ляпнул еще чего умного. – Похож одновременно на лисицу, кролика и белку… Да что это я, Дин, покажи им фотографию. А еще бьется током.

– Последнее мы на собственной шкуре проверили, – с готовностью подтвердил Дин, пуская по кругу телефон с фотографией. – Хорошо, что тварь уже подыхала, а то бы у вас еще два поджаренных трупа образовались.

– Раньше тут таких не видели?

Присутствующие качали головами и хмурились. Кажется, даже фотография их не очень убедила.

– Да пойдите сами проверьте, – обиделся Дин. – Если стоять лицом к озеру, на девять часов от вашего трупа. На берегу, под обрывом.

Но порадоваться успешному окончанию охоты им не довелось. Во-первых, отправленная к Менонгу небольшая делегация вернулась с вестями, что никакого зверя там нет: только следы, мертвая рыба с отпечатком челюстей, да на песке остались две пули. В принесенных в качестве доказательства пулях Винчестеры без проблем опознали свои.

– Дурдом, – пробормотал Дин. – Что оно, воображаемое, что ли?

– Током оно нас тряхнуло совсем не воображаемо, – отозвался Сэм.

Провожаемые подозрительными взглядами, они отправились домой. Но стоило братьям переодеться в сухое

и немного отогреться, как снова пришлось идти в лес. Пока они выслеживали «электрическую белку», еще от одного лесоруба остались ножки да рожки. А точнее, хорошо потрепанная одежда и несколько мелких кусочков.

На этот раз братья шастали по лесу до самого вечера. Дин ворчал не переставая, поминая то неблагодарных мужланов, то не вовремя исчезающих белок, Сэм неуютно поводил плечами. Но когда начали сгущаться сумерки и Винчестеры собрались вернуться ни с чем, Сэм споткнулся о торчащее из кустов бревно. И сразу же выяснилось, что это не бревно, а хвост. Хвост тут же принялся молотить со скоростью, живым существам явно не свойственной. Не успей Дин, повинуясь интуиции, в самом начале резко толкнуть брата в сторону, от него могло бы в самом деле остаться немного. Но Дин успел, а потом сдернул с плеча винтовку и несколько раз выстрелил в кусты. Эта тварь, умирая, не издала ни звука, и уже через минуту Винчестеры с изумлением рассматривали похожее на аллигатора создание: длинное тело с мощным крокодильим хвостом, короткие лапы, чешуя, маскировочный окрас. Рта у твари не оказалось, только непропорционально широкие по сравнению с остальной головой ноздри. Вокруг ноздрей запеклось темно-красное.

– Только не говори мне, что он избивает людей в пыль, а потом… вдыхает, – ошарашенно проговорил Дин.

– Я и не говорю, – развел руками Сэм. – Ты сам сказал.

Дин ничего не ответил, только сфотографировал и эту добычу.

На этот раз они не стали сразу уходить, а потому смогли понаблюдать, как странное животное медленно растворяется в воздухе. Порывшись в траве, Дин нашел свои пули.

– Довольно удобно, – рассудил Сэм на обратном пути. – Я, пожалуй, был бы даже рад такому исходу, но в нашем случае мы остаемся без доказательств.

– Если не считать фото, – вставил Дин.

– Если не считать фото, – повторил Сэм. – Как думаешь, они решат, что мы тут не охотимся по полдня, а изготавливаем муляжи и фотографируем?

– Главное, чтобы не решили, что мы садимся на бережке с ноутбуком и насилуем фотошоп.

Стремительно темнело. Они успели к самому закрытию закусочной, но добросердечная Нэнси накормила их. Вооружившись мощными фонарями, термосом кофе и купив в местном магазинчике плащи, Винчестеры всю ночь бродили по лесу, не углубляясь далеко и гадая, что тут еще может водиться. В ту ночь они ничего не обнаружили, зато после восхода солнца пошли на странный жужжащий звук и выбрались на песчаную тропу. Жужжание усилилось, но тропа была абсолютно пустынна.

– Смотри, – Дин указал подбородком.

На песке оставалась едва заметная дорожка, окаймляющие тропу листья и травинки слегка покачивались, будто от ветра. Увлекшись наблюдением, братья подняли глаза только тогда, когда их окликнул появившийся из-за высоких кустов незнакомый человек. Судя по всему, пеший турист, решивший пройтись по холодку. Человек с подозрением покосился на винтовку у Дина за спиной.

– Здрасте, ребята. Вы не подскажете, далеко до города?

Не успели братья рта открыть, как дорожка змеиным следом метнулась к туристу, и тот мгновенно превратился в небольшой алый смерч.

Винчестеры таращились на это превращение целых три секунды, прежде чем схватились за оружие.

Они немного опоздали.

Оказалось, несчастный парень не превратился в смерч. Его просто в этом смерче размололо.

– Не сиделось бедолаге дома в такую погоду, – пробормотал Дин, с равной долей отвращения и изумления разглядывая очередное странное существо.

Оно было очень крупное, метра два ростом, покрытое жесткой шерстью. Ноги, похожие на конские, срастались внизу и оканчивались единственным широким копытом. Передние конечности были очень длинными: если бы тварь стояла, они наверняка волочились бы по земле. Больше всего они напоминали большие мухобойки. Тело создания ровным слоем покрывали останки незадачливого туриста, измельченные буквально в сироп.

– И как оно его жрать собиралось? – полюбопытствовал Дин. – Через кожу.

– Рот у него есть, – рассудил Сэм. – Может, оно потом просто вылизывается?

На телефоне у Дина появилась новая фотография. Мертвый зверь исчез, оставив после себя пули и красную густую лужу.

Патрулировать лес и дальше не было никаких сил. Зевая и подволакивая ноги, Винчестеры, вымокшие и замерзшие, потянулись к городу. Но по дороге они прошли мимо работающих лесорубов, где Гэз, явно сам себе не веря, рассказал, что на лагерь совершили набег «покоцаные таксы» и «отожрали» рукояти у всех топоров.

– Покоцаные? – уточнил Дин.

– Голова, лапы и хвост нормальные, а тело худющее, как палка, – бригадир растерянно потирал затылок. – Нет, скажи, ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы псина ела топоры?

После фотографий, нашедших приют на телефоне Дина, они уже ничему не удивлялись. Не очень удивились они и тогда, когда практически на окраине города поймали цыпленка. Точнее, выглядело оно почти как цыпленок, если не считать, что оперение переливалось зеленым, голубым, розовым и золотым, на животе болталась рудиментарная третья нога, а зрачки-щелочки в горящих глазах были разные: один вертикальный, второй горизонтальный. Увидев необычную птицу, Дин хотел ее пристрелить, но Сэм заметил, что та на вид глупая, как пробка, и просто набросил на нее свой дождевик.

И теперь они триумфально шли по улице, несли разноцветного трехногого цыпленка и пытались сообразить, что им с этим трофеем делать. Вид у птицы был еще более дурной, чем у пресловутого гигантского козодоя. Сэм убрал плащ, и она сидела у него на руках совершенно спокойно.

– Ух ты! – раздался восхищенный детский голос. – Снайп! Настоящий!

У двери большого дома стоял темнокожий мальчуган и взирал на их добычу с восхищением и безо всякого удивления.

– Привет, – Дин приблизился, стараясь выглядеть безобиднее. – Знаешь его?

– В книжке читал, – бесстрашно отозвался паренек. – Я и вас знаю. Папа говорил, что к нам охотники приехали. А на кого вы охотитесь? На медведей, да?

– Вроде того, – Сэм протянул ему цыпленка. – А можно твою книжку? Меняю на снайпа.

– Правда? – мальчуган задумался. – Книжка очень интересная, но… Хорошо. Я все равно уже почти дочитал. Всю ночь читал и все утро. Там про разных зверей, так что вам будет интересно.

Братья думали, что мальчик просто вынесет книгу, но тот сграбастал цыпленка и поманил их в дом.

Его комната располагалась под крышей, была просторная, но старая на вид, обшитая толстыми досками. Окон не было, наверное, приходилось сутки жечь свет. С потолка свисали разнообразные ловцы снов, украшенные бусинами, перьями и даже какими-то мелкими черепами. По сравнению с ними модели самолетов, кеды, футбольный мяч и прочая мальчишеская атрибутика смотрелась несколько чуждо. Вид у комнаты, в общем, получался достаточно мистическим.

– Вуду, – одними губами проговорил Дин.

Сэм закатил глаза.

Мальчик вскарабкался на расположенную почти под потолком кровать и передал Сэму толстую книгу.

– «Жуткие твари Ламбервуда», – прочитал тот вслух, пролистнул несколько страниц и сразу же наткнулся на описание зверя с абсолютно неудобоваримым названием, который, если верить неизвестному очевидцу, сидит в кустах и хвостом переводит прохожих в газообразное состояние. – Смотри-ка, Дин, он их действительно вдыхает.

– Книга магическая? – деловито спросил Дин, бросив взгляд на мальчика, который увлеченно пытался запихнуть сопротивляющегося снайпа в кроличью клетку и ничего кругом себя не замечал.

– Я слышал про нее, но не читал, – отозвался Сэм. – Обычный бестиарий, причем почти современный – его написали в начале двадцатого века. Выдумки лесорубов, собранные под одной обложкой.

– И чего же эти выдумки внезапно оказались не совсем выдумками?

– Дин, смотри, – Сэм понизил голос. – Тут какой-то символ. Причем мне кажется, что где-то я его уже видел.

В уголке обложки чернел замысловатый, петлями, знак.

Вместо честно заслуженного отдыха пришлось снова засесть в библиотеке. Возможно, Винчестеры падали носом в книги даже чаще среднестатистического студента, готовящегося к экзаменам, но символ в итоге нашли и даже довольно быстро.

– Это тульпа, – недоверчиво проговорил Сэм. – Помнишь адский дом? То-то мне знак знакомым показался.

– Ага. Наш парень читает, представляет себе прочитанное в красках, а звери лезут и всех жрут, – Дин вытащил «Ламбервуд» и нашел нужную главу. – Что ж, по крайней мере тот попугайский цыпленок абсолютно безобиден.

Дождь кончился, наконец; по небу быстро-быстро бежали тонкие серые облака.

– Мне интересно, откуда пацан взял такое сокровище, – Дин перебил сам себя. – Но сначала сожжем книгу и баиньки. Ты выглядишь так, что краше в гроб кладут.

– А по мне, покойный шериф Хизер был не краше, – фыркнул Сэм. – И вообще, чья бы корова мычала.

Книгу они уничтожили на заднем дворе. Рут как раз жгла подсохшие листья и только недовольно поджала губы, когда братья внесли в костер свой собственный вклад.

– Мы спим вместе, обижаем ее кошек и жжем книги, – сказал Дин позже, отчаянно зевая. – По-моему, она считает, что Перри подкинул в ее дом вселенское зло.

– Пусть святой водой побрызгает, – отмахнулся Сэм.

Они проспали остаток дня и ночь. К Дину действительно пришли кошки – не все, правда, но штуки три так точно – однако спать под кошками оказалось тепло и уютно, а когда примерно среди ночи Сэм в очередной раз решил провернуть свой трюк «задави брата во сне», кошки громко и наглядно показали ему, что так делать не следует. Можно сказать, Дин был им даже благодарен.

Что касается мисс Лайт, может, она и приходила возмущаться, но Винчестеры ее не слышали. Они спали как убитые.

 

**7**

Неизвестно, удалось ли убедить жителей города, что больше им ничего не грозит, но Дина и Сэма это не очень беспокоило. Они свое дело сделали, а дальнейшую кампанию по запудриванию мозгов с легким сердцем перекинули на Перегрина Эванса. Он же бывший охотник, и, по его собственному выражению, остался еще порох в пороховницах. Что-нибудь придумает.

Когда книгу, а с ней знак, уничтожили, пропали и все звери. Винчестеры знали это точно, потому что снайп растворился, по словам мальчика, прямо в клетке. Время совпадало.

История с «Тварями Ламбервуда», насколько ее удалось выведать у мальчика и его отца, оказалась довольно мутной. Эту книгу Джорджу, сынишке мэра (а чернокожий паренек оказался именно сыном мэра) прислал бывший инспектор безопасности, которого уволили около месяца назад. Уступив беспринципному начальнику «Гринвуда», лесозаготовочной фирмы, на которую работала местная бригада, он погнал людей работать в густой туман, и те только чудом закончили смену без несчастных случаев, хотя в некоторые моменты находились буквально на волоске от смерти. Почесав в затылках, в полной мере осознав опасность и хорошенько распалив друг друга, горожане потом чуть было не линчевали инспектора, но в итоге мэр просто убедил его уйти по собственному желанию, и тот по здравому решению покинул город. Но, видно, решил отомстить. Таким вот оригинальным способом.

Сначала Джордж не особенно интересовался, просматривал подарок то там, то сям, но потом втянулся и плотно взялся за чтение. Вот тогда-то все описанные в книге твари, подпитанные богатым воображением ребенка, полезли наружу. Были среди них и безобидные, но остальные – страшилки лесорубов – могли навести в городе такого шороху, что мало бы не показалось никому. Винчестеры подсуетились вовремя.

Еще они улучили минутку и приперли к стеночке Перегрина на предмет ежегодной гибели туристов от рук мстительного духа. Перегрин разводил руками и оправдывался, что никто ничего не заподозрил, что погибшие были ничем между собой не связаны да и причины смерти всегда разные, и кто бы мог подумать… Но скорее всего, всё обстояло именно так, как предполагал Дин. Чужих не жалко.

– Монстров я понимаю, – в который раз вздохнул он. – Люди… – он махнул рукой и замолчал.

Перед тем, как окончательно распрощаться с Уилдленд-Нуком, братья отогнали «Импалу» за черту города, уселись на капот и устроили пикник на свежем воздухе. Нэнси даже вручила им яблочный пирог за счет заведения.

– Никакой благодарности, – вздохнул Дин. – Впрочем, как и обычно.

– У тебя есть пирог, – отозвался Сэм. – Чем не благодарность?

Распогодилось, и листья сверкали на солнце, точно драгоценные камни в огромной сокровищнице. Пахло нагретой пылью, листвой, а еще немного водой и дымом костра.

– За удачное завершение дела, – Сэм чокнулся с Дином бутылкой. – Скажешь тост?

– Ага, – хмыкнул брат. – Кончились наши каникулы, Сэмми. Пора за работу.

Сэм, помрачнев, сгорбился, но тут же зашипел от боли и снова сел прямо. Последствия выстрела солью ощущались еще отчетливо. Небось, придется и в машине всю дорогу сидеть, будто в той средней школе, на уроке злобной миссис Мару. А Дин будет с улыбкой интересоваться, когда же он успел проглотить линейку.

Хотя, это ведь хорошо. Сэм любил, когда Дин улыбался. Улыбка брата была одной из самых красивых вещей в его жизни.

Но сейчас Дин хмурился, словно уйдя в себя. Сэм отвернулся и снова поднес к губам бутылку.

Да, пора за работу.

Солнечный свет заливал кроны деревьев, но поверх нарядных пестрых холмов Дин будто наяву видел обветшалую церковь и черное небо, которое огненным дождем прочертили вовсе не метеоры.

«Ангелы, – собственный голос снова прозвучал у него в голове. – Они падают».

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
